Betrayer
by Whirlstorm
Summary: Spiderstrike and Stormtalon are just living the normal lives of any warrior in ShadowClan. But when they find out that the Shadowclan leader is planning to take over the Clans, do they stay loyal? Or flee, to fight their own Clan, and for what's right?
1. A L L E G E N C E S   A N D   I N T R O

Final Allegances, thanks to all those who helped make this story with me.

* * *

><p><strong>ShadowClan<strong>

Leader: Battlestar- Russet she-cat with black paws and stripes with ice-blue eyes

Deputy: Rosewhisker- Rosewhisker is a small, dark red she-cat with white paws and amber eyes, also with a long scar across her shoulder, Sister to Rainbreeze and Eaglewing, **APRENTICE SMOKEPAW**

Medicine Cat: Frostfeather- White she-cat, with light grey flecks and pale blue eyes. Sister to Stormtalon.

Senor Warriors:

Eaglewing: broad-shouldered battle-scarred dark brown tom with green eyes, brother to Rosewhisker and Rainbreeze **APPRENTICE ROCKPAW**

Rainbreeze: light gray she-cat with dark gray flecks and amber eyes, sister to Rosewhisker, Eaglewing

Vinestripe- light brown tabby tom with dark tabby stripes and amber eyes, mate: Willowstream

Dappleberry- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes and white paws

Warriors:

Stormtalon: Big, pure black tom with amber eyes. Brother to Frostfeather. **APPRENTICE: PUDDLEPAW**

Spiderstrike: Lithe, long-legged black and silver she-cat with dark green eyes Love Interest: Stormtalon **APPRENTICE: KESTRALPAW**

Snakefang- Well-built brown and ginger tabby tom. Blue-green eyes. One long scar on his flank from a battle **MENTOR BRIGHTPAW**

Silvercloud- She-cat with a silver pelt, with dark grey spots as well. Golden eyes, blind in her right eye

Lionpath- Golden tom with green eyes

Spottedflower- long-legged tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Goldenleaf- beautiful golden coloured she-cat with green eyes

Redfrost- massive battle-scarred dark red tom with amber eyes and white paws

Queens:

Willowstream- small, long-furred pale gray tabby she-cat with green eyes, mate: Vinestripe

Heatherpelt- Inky black she-cat with white spots all over, gray eyes, white paws and underbelly (expecting)

Morningwind- dark gray tabby she-cat with black flecks and blue eyes

Apprentices

Kestralpaw: A dark brown tabby she-cat, with white under-belly and chest with dark amber eyes

Smokepaw: is a dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes and a white underbelly, brother to Rockpaw

Rockpaw: large black and white tom with amber eyes, borhter to Smokepaw

Brightpaw- Very pretty ginger and white she-cat with gorgeous blue eyes

Puddlepaw: White she-cat with grey flecks, has green eyes

Kits:

Firekit- small, dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes and white paws

Silverkit - long-legged silver tabby kit with green eyes

Briarkit -large, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a white chest and underbelly

Starlingkit -dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Owlkit - tiny dark gray she-cat with wide yellow eyes

Hawkkit - large, pure black tom with amber eyes and white paws

Sparrowkit - pale gray tom, with black stripes and amber eyes

* * *

><p><strong>RiverClan: <strong>

Leader: Ravenstar- Black tom with a white tuft on his chest and tipped-tail with blue eyes, Brother ofTwigwhisper and Jumpfoot, Mate: Falconheart,

Deputy: Icepath- Black she-cat with white paws, muzzle, and white tipped tail and blue eyes, sister of Jayfur, mate Jumpfoot **APPRENTICE SNEEZEPAW**

Medicine cat: Jayfur- Sleek gray tom with black paws, belly, chest, and ringed tail with dark blue eyes, Brother to Icepath

Senor Warriors:

Twigwhisker- Dark smoky-brown tom with black paws and amber eyes, Brother to Ravenstar, Jumpfoot **APPRENTICE WHISPERPAW**

Tigerhunt: Orange tom with black stripes and deep green eyes

Lionclaw- Huge golden tom with bright green eyes and a "mane" around his head

Streamfoot- Blue/grey with blue eyes, brother to Rainfeather

Rainfeather- Light blue/grey with silver paws and ears with blue eyes, sister to Streamfoot

Warwolf- Huge grey tom with blue eyes

Snowbreeze- long-furred pure white she-cat with dark green eyes

Warriors:

Jumpfoot- Sleek dark grey, almost black tom with frosty blue eyes, brother to Ravenstar, Twigwhisker, Mate: Icepath

Breezestorm- Small black tom with blue eyes and lighter paws brother to Russetwhisker **APPRENTICE FIREPAW**

Russetwhisker- Russet she-cat with ginger ears and paws with green eyes and a scar along one flank, sister to Breezestorm

Redhawk- Reddish tom with dark brown stripes and ears with green eyes, brother to Sparrowsong **APPRENTICE DREAMPAW**

Sparrowsong- Light brown shecat with a reddish belly and chest with green eyes, sister to Redhawk

Fadepelt- Black tom with blue eyes and lighter paws and ears, brother to Cliffsky and Stormpath

Cliffysky- Light ginger she-cat with clear sky-blue eyes, sister to Stormpath and Fadepelt

Stormpath- Dark blue/grey tom with blue eyes and black paws and stripes, brother to Fadepelt and Cliffsky

Spinvine- dark gray tom with green eyes and a long blck stripe that goes around him

Rapidriver- white tom with golden eyes

Tigerflight- Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Cinderfrost- , pale gray tabby she-cat with frosty blue eyes, sister to Sparkpath, Ripplestep

Sparkpath- wiry dark ginger she-cat with bright amber eyes, sister to Ripplestep, Cinderfrost

Ripplestep- pretty silver she-cat with black paws and dark blue eyes, sister to Cindefrost, Sparkpath

Queens:

Falconheart- Dark ginger she-cat with black stripes and paws with green eyes, mate: Ravenstar

Roseheart- Light brown she-cat with white patches, amber eyes

Apprentices:

Sneezepaw- Orange tom with one long black stripe down his back with green eyes, brother of Whisperpaw

Whisperpaw- Grey she-cat with white stripes and blue eyes, Sister of Sneezepaw

Firepaw- Flame-colored tom with lighter streaks and green eyes with a nicked ear

Dreampaw- Snowy grey she-cat with blue eyes

Kits:

Eaglekit- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a white face; adventrous and ambitious (Falconheart)

Hawkkit-Brown tabby tom with black tabby stripes paws and face with green eyes (Falconheart)

Kestralkit- Dark ginger tom with light brown markings on his flanks and brown paws (Falconheart)

Flamekit- Bright ginger tabby, dark amber eyes (Roseheart)

Ashkit- Ashy gray-black pelt, blue eyes (Roseheart)

Elders:

Lakeheart- light grey she-cat (almost white)with one blue eye and one green eye

Featherheart- Grey tabby she-cat with darker stripes and blue eyes

Swiftstream-A small black and white patched she-cat with amber eyes

Dappleleaf-A long-furred tortosieshell she-cat with green eyes and white paws

Branchfall-A big light brown tabby tom with blue eyes and black stripes

Crookedtail-A grizzled old black tom with a tail that is completely bent in half and amber eyes

* * *

><p><strong>ThunderClan: <strong>Leader: Mousestar- Light brown with blue eyes and white tail pelt and has a tear in her left ear

Deputy: Swiftheart- He is a solid white tom with one black paw.

Medicine Cat: Willowfern: Sister of Winterthaw, Nightshadow Young she-cat with dark amber eyes,white paws, and uneven hair, with a black patch around her eye **APPRENTICE RAINPAW**

Senor Warriors:

Flamingleaf- Orangish-red tom with green eyes, mate Aquadream

Timberwolf- A grey tom with golden/amber eyes, much like a wolf

Icefire- beautiful white she-cat with long, slender legs

Warriors:

Nightshadow: Only brother of Willowfern, Winterthaw. A handsome black-blue tom with dark amber eyes, broad shoulders, and uneven long hair.

Winterthaw: Sister of Nightshadow, Willowfern Young she-cat with gold and green eyes, long uneven hair, and a long fluffy tail

Shadowstorm- Eyes are bright metalic silver, pelt is solid black except for the left front paw and right tip of her ear. She has a vertical scar over her left eye

Darkstream- Dark blue-grey tom with lime green eyes and one white front left paw **APPRENTICE FOXPAW**

Cherryfrost- Silver-gray tabby with black stripes, 3 white paws, muzzle and tail tip. Pale yellow-green eyes **APPRENTICE LIGHTNINGPAW**

Deathblaze- red and orange she-cat with white left front paw, icy blue eyes, sister to Eagleflight, Misfeather, Wolfclaw, Redwing, mate Tigerlight

Eagleflight- A grey tom with a tuft of white on his chest , brother to Deathblaze, Misfeather, Wolfclaw, Redwing

Mistfeather- A slender she-cat the color of the mist in the morning Sister to Deathblaze, Eagleflight, Wolfclaw, Redwing

Wolfclaw- A bukly, witty tabby tom with grey fur, brother to Deathblaze, Eagleflight, Misfeather, Redwing

Redwing- Grey tom with ginger front paws brother to deathblaze, Eagleflight, Misfeather, Wolfclaw

Tigerlight- Tiger-striped tom Mate to Deathblaze, brother to Spottedclover

Spottedclover- Tortisshell she-cat sister to Tigherlight

Lionstreak- Golden tabby-tom

Queens:

Aquadream- Blue she-cat with white cloud-shaped spots, green eyes, mate, Flamingleaf

Kits:

Dreamkit- Cream she-kit with a red stripe running down her back, green eyes

Flickerkit- Cream tom with brown spots and green eyes

Apprentices:

Rainpaw- dark she-cat with blue/green eyes

Foxpaw-fox-red she-cat with blue eyes

Lightningpaw- White tom with ginger stripe on one side and ginger paws

Elders:

Silvereyes- Is a slate grey she-cat with a white splatter over her chest. She has a scar down the left side of her muzzle. and bright silver eyes

Ashpelt- dark gray, almost black tom with spiky, untidy fur and ice-blue eyes

Volewhisker- small, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and black stripes

* * *

><p><strong>WindClan<strong>

Leader: Muzzlestar- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a black muzzle **APPRENITCE SUNPAW**

Deputy: Riskheart- Black-and-ginger she-cat with misty blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Leafstorm: Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and white paws and chest

Senor Warriors:

Sandfeather- Sandy-colored with green eyes and darker spots, sister to Poppybreeze

Poppybreeze- Light ginger shecat with green eyes, sister to Sandfeather

Talonheart- large, light brown tabby tom with white stripes and amber eyes brother to Pinestripe, Mate to Echoflight

Echoflight- small, pretty pure white she-cat with dark blue eyes, mate to talonheart

Warriors

Wildpelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat with deep nick in right ear, mate Scarshadow **APPRENTICE NUTPAW**

Scarshadow- Smokey black tabby tom with scar on shoulder, mate Wildpelt **APPRENTICE NIGHTPAW**

Foxstep - dark ginger tom with amber eyes **APPRENTICE SUNPAW**

Oakcloud- Huge reddish tom with green eyes

Whitefire- Green eyes(secretly blind in left eye),light brown fur, white tipped-speckled tail, white left ear, white front paws, orange back paws, orange underbelly.

Spottedfern- small, dark tortoiseshell and white she-cat with fern green eyes, sister to Snowfrost

Snowfrost- beautiful snow white she-cat with ice blue eyes, sister to Spottedfern

Pinestripe- big, dark red brown tabby tom with amber eyes and black paws

Queens

Galestorm- Light gray-yellow she-cat with striking blue-green eyes

Lilysong- Dark grey she-cat with stunning blue eyes. Scar on her jaw does not mar her face

Kits:

Maplekit- Dark brown tabby she-cat with patches of lighter brown, nearly sand-colored. Blue-Green eyes like her mother

2-4 unborn)

Apprentices:

Sunpaw- Golden-yellow Tabby tom with multiple scars on his body and 2/3 of a tail

Nightpaw- Black she-cat with dark blue eyes

Nutpaw- a light brown tom with dark tints and green eyes

Elders

Fleetfoot- Plain brown tom with sparkling amber eyes

Blackpelt- grizzled pure black tom with long fangs and blue eyes, brother to Grassfang and Doveflight

Grassfang- large dark gray tabby tom with grass green eyes, brother to Blackpelt, Doveflight

Doveflight-pale gray and white she-cat with light blue eyes, sister to Blackpelt and Grassfang

Willowdapple- long-furred tortoiseshell she-cat with odd dapples and bright blue eyes

Thistletooth- broad-shouldered battle scarred dark brown tom with gray eyes

* * *

><p>An old black tom sun-bathed on a large rock, purring as his mate sauntered over, a lithe black and silver she-cat, graceful for her old age. The she-cat yawned. "Bah, old age is getting to us. We're not nearly as energetic as we were." The tom nodded. "Doesn't matter though, Spiderstrike. You're just as beautiful as you were when we first were mates." Spiderstrike purred. "Oh, you don't know the meaning of beautiful anymore, or maybe your memory is going, Stormtalon." Stormtalon, the old tom, chuckled and sat up, eye-ing the ShadowClan camp. He took it in in all its morning glory; the wise but sharp-tounged ShadowClan leader, Rosestar, setting up the dawn patrol; the first apprentices crawling out of their den, stretching and chatting with each other, slowly gravitating towards the not-breath pile. Stormtalon chuckled when he saw Gourdpaw, a newer apprentice, glance shyfully at Flamingpaw, the she-cat with a fiery personality. Spiderstrike followed his gaze and her whiskers twitched. "Think we're looking at the next Vinestripe and Willowstream?"<p>

Stormtalon sighed at the bitter-sweet memory of _that_ particular couple. Vinestripe and Willowstream were Shadowclan cats, long departed to StarClan, but remembered for their love for each-other - and that Vinestripe, when he was a 'paw, was completely oblivious to Willowstream's affection, even though the rest of the Clan could see it like the sun in the daytime. Much like Gourdpaw and Flamingpaw. Stormtalon shuddered. Paralells aside, he hoped that the apprentice's relationship didn't end like theirs did. Willowstream died in The Battle. Vinstripe was so grief-striken, that even after The Battle had restored balance to the Clans, he jumped into the flooded river, and drowned himself. He could still remember seeing Vinestripes water-logged body, washed up in a pool, motionless.

But enough of vain worries. Stormtalon looked at his beautiful mate. Perfect, long legs, those silver, perfect ears. Her tail- no, her tail wasn't perfect, not anymore. An enraged Shadowclan cat had shredded it, in The Battle. He looked agian over the camp. Dawn patrol was just setting out; Rosestar at point, as usual. A couple young kits were tumbling near the sunning rock. One, a small silver she-cat, whammed right into him. Stormtalon stood up, annoyed, and glared at the kit. The tiny she-cat, a second ago a small bundle of energy, now was a fluffy ball of fear. Spiderstrike layed a tail across her mate's shoulder. "Now, now Stormtalon, she didn't mean it, and you're scaring her." Stormtalon sighed; he supposed she was right, but still, they should be more careful, even if he was still intimidating. The she-kit didn't move. "What's you name, little one?" Stormtalon meowed gently.

"H-Heatherkit." The kit squirmed in nervousness. Stormtalon sat down, wrapping his tail around his feet. "Would you like to hear a story, Heatherkit?" Heatherkit tipped her head, then nodded. "Go find your siblings and bring them over here. Then I'll tell you, okay?" Heatherkit nodded, and ran off, squeaking "Bumblekit! Hollykit! Stormtalon's going to tell us a story! Hes going to tell us a story!" Stormtalon purred at the young she-cat's energy. Moments later, a brigade of little kits bumbled towards them, triping over themselves. Finally, they all sat in front of Stormtalon, eager to hear what he had to tell them today. "Now, little ones, I'm sure you've heard of The Battle, yes?" The little furry faces nodded assent. "But we've heard that one, like, soo many times now!" one squeaked. Bumblekit, Stormtalon thinks. "Well, yes, little one, you have. But I'm going to tell you a different story; of how The Battle came to be, why, and my mate and I's role in it. Agian Bumblekit squeaked, "You two? But you're too old! Anything that you could have done would have to be exagerated!" Spiderstrike silenced him with a well-meaning glare. "Now, as I was saying..." Stormtalon sighed and got lost in his story telling agian- and only a little bit exagerated.


	2. R I S I N G  S T O R M

A younger Stormtalon woke out of a fitful dream, paws crusted with dried sweat. _Dreams can be sent from StarClan_, he remembered his sister, Frostfeather, saying in her gentle voice. _Never ignore your dreams._ Stormtalon tried to remember his dream; it was a bad one, he knew that. Something about a battle, betrayal and... Stormtalon shook his head. _I'll think about it later. For now-_ Almost as if to finish his thought, Vinestripe poked his head in, and grunted, "We're invading RiverClan territory. You're on the battle patrol." Stormtalon purred as he heard his new mate, Willowstream, outside. Vinestripe and Willowstream were the 'newest' couple in Shadowclan, that is, Willowstream adored Vinestripe, and Vinestripe only recently noticed. I guess you might say they're the oldest couple, with how long the Clan's been waiting for them to announce it formally. "Lighten up, Vinestripe. It's only a battle, and you're being negative. That's not like you." Vinestripe's features immediately softened. "Of course, honey." He glanced back at me. "It's time to go." Stormtalon laughed. Willowstream could bend Vinestripe to her will like nothing, and even easier now that she was carrying his kits.

Stormtalon stepped out into the blinding morning light. He blinked, giving his eyes time to adjust, then he started towards the gathering patrol. Battlestar, Spiderstrike, Rosewhisker, his sister, Dappleberry, Vinestripe, and himself. Quite a big battle patrol, for a small border scrimish. He mentioned this to Rosewhisker, who uncharictaristicly shrugged and looked away. Strange. Battlestar glared at him with her ice-colored eyes. Agian strange, she didn't do that unless he did something wrong. Stormtalon shrugged to himself. Ah, well, he'll find out what that was about later. For now, he had a battle to get ready for. _One that wasn't announced or planned on._ He thought.

"Battle patrol, to me." Battlestar's high, brisk mew (It was not _that_ high, Stormtalon! - Quiet, woman!) broke through the nervous chatter going on amoung the warriors. Spiderstrike pulled up next to him. "Why do you think we're invading?" she whispered in his ear. Stormtalon shrugged dismissivly. It didn't matter to him who he was attacking, or why, just that they didn't cower away from his hulking frame long enough for him to fight them. (You were _NOT_ that strong, Stormtalon! - Woman, I said **quiet!**) Fine, it just only mattered that he won the fight, better? But Spiderstrike persisted. "Aren't you wondering even a _little_ bit why we're invading?" It actually had, but he wouldn't admit it now. "Leader knows best." Spiderstrike rolled her eyes. "Not always, Stormtalon, and you know that." Stormtalon glanced at the stunning black-and-silver she-cat, and quickly looked away. Now _that_ was not a feeling needed in battle. Spiderstrike subconciously - or maybe not subconciously - manuevered herself so that Stormtalon could catch a glimpse of her stunning physique outlined by the sun. (It was not _that_ good -Hush, woman, that was a compliment)

That moment couldn't last too long, in Stormtalon's mind. It seemed all too soon when they reached the crowd of cats stealthily slinking through the trees, ready for a quick and bloody battle. Stormtalon joined them, stealthily sliding his paws over the soft, bouncy grass, avoiding the ferns, which were quickly turning to bracken. Distracted by the thought of Spiderstrike, he stumbled and rustled a nearby bracken. One of the cats ahead of him- Vinestripe - looked back, ready to scold. But then he caught the look in Stormtalon's eyes, glanced at Spiderstrike, not two tail-lengths away, and just purred quietly and went on ahead. _It's not like that_ Stormtalon wanted to protest, but he knew it was useless. Besides... he didn't know himself. Soon the patrol reached the RiverClan border -which, ironically, had no river. Stormtalon poked his head through some low-lying reeds. Battlestar, Rosewhisker, and Dappleberry each climbed trees, and Stormtalon immediately understood. Him, Spiderstrike, and Vinestripe were to attract the border patrol to them- usually a patrol of six. The patrol would leap at the chance to beat ShadowClan at a battle which they outnumbered them, because RiverClan had suffered a number of crushing defeats at the hands of ShadowClan, and would want to avenge the battles. Then, while the border patrol fought him and the other two, Battlestar, Rosewhisker, and Dappleberry would jump down behind them, and when needed, they would suprise the boarder patrol, possilby scaring them off, teaching them a lesson. It occured Stormtalon to wonder why they were so mercilessly fighting RiverClan, but he brushed off the thought. There had to be a reason. (And tha- I said HUSH, woman, you'll ruin the story!)

Stormtalon stood in the reeds, waiting. No breeze blew to carry their scent, to rustle the reeds agianst their pelt. Dark, threatening cloud covered the sun, darkening the land, so they were not to be spotted. Yes, this was the ideal battle situtation. Suddenly, a battle scream exploded over his head, and there was a heavy _thhumpp_ as a cats body hit the ground. Wait, they wern't attacking RiverClan! So, why- in a flash, it occured to Stormtalon. No breeze, so the battle patrol couldn't smell approaching RiverClan cats, little light, so the RiverClan cats wouldn't be seen, especilly if they were disguise- Stormtalon never got to finish that though, as a RiverClan cat's stinking body slammed Stormtalon to the ground, dazing him.

"Please, please, please go on, Stormtalon? Pleease?" The kit's pitieous mews almost convinced Stormtalon to continue. Instead, he got up and yawned, stretching his body so that his bones cracked. "No, no, not now little ones. You mother is calling you, and besides-" Stormtalon yawned. "It's time for Spiderstrike and my nap." Spiderstrike nodded, and retired wearily to the yew-bush where the elder's den was. Bumblekit followed him in. "Please, just a little bit more?" Spiderstrike chuckled, settling down next to Stormtalon. "No, no little one," she mewed, "Listen to your mother." Bumblekit sighed and padded out, his tail down. Spiderstrike turned to her mate, purring. "These litt-" she stopped. Stormtalon was looking at something in grief. Spiderstrike sat up to get a better vantage point. not something, some**one**. Spiderstrike gasped in sorrow. Dappleberry, the tortoiseshell she-cat that everyone loved, that everyone consulted with, lay in the corner, as if asleep. But somehow, she knew. Mournfully, Spiderstrike turned out and padded out of the den, to alert the clan of the sad news, with her tail dragging on the ground. Meanwhile, Stormtalon gazed mournfully at Dappleberry. _One of my last life-lines to the past, gone. All were dying of age. Perhalps I'm next..._ Stormtalon looked up and sniffed the air. A familiar straw-berry scent was in the air, and a familiar voice whispered in his ear, "Do not worry, you have time left to tie up old buisness, friend. Do so with haste, friend." The scent faded, and Stormtalon sniffed agian, smelling only death.

**Expect more chapters like this, as in medium-short, but somewhat frequent updates. Thanks once more (and I swear it's the last time) to all those who helped in the creation of this story, for it is truely your story as much as it is mine. And, to the reviewers... -throws flaming Jayfeather plushe- ha! I bet you caught that and burned yourself! And just **_**why**_** is Jayfeather burning? Because he has **_**ISSUES**_**, so don't judge him! Plus, he's awesome.**

**'till next time**

**Whirlstorm**


	3. A N D T H E S P I D E R F E L L D O W N

Spiderstrike sighed, looking up through the canopy of trees, to the glittering collection of stars; this is where her ancestors are. Where Dappleberry is. Was it just her, or did she see a new star, glowing with bright, soft light? Spiderstrike rested her head agian on Dappleberry's body. She drew in a deep breath, hoping to get one last whiff of her den-mate's sweet, warm scent. Nothing but the sour stench of death. Her and the other elders, that is, Stormtalon, Lionpath, and Silvercloud, stood up, as if silently agreed upon. Now, they agreed, was time to bury her in the ground, when not even a trace of her scent remained. Mournfully, slowly, Spiderstrike draped Dappleberry's front leg over her shoulders. She looked to her left. Her loving mate, Stormtalon, had the right front leg. Silvercloud and Lionpath took the hindlegs. She could almost imagine Dappleberry leading her own death procession, her starry pelt glowing. Spiderstrike blinked and she was gone. Spiderstrike and the others started to walk towards the burial place, where a hole two tail-lengths deep lay. The Elders gently lowered Dappleberry's body into the hole, and began to pile dirt atop of her.

Later that night, Spiderstrike woke from a fitful sleep. She had been having a nightmare; or was it a memory? She couldn't tell; too often, they were one and the same. Spiderstrike layed her head down and went back to sleep; a sleep with out dreams or memories; blessed, cold darkness. Suddenly she felt something hit her shoulder lightly. She ignored it; _Let me go back to sleep!_ Agian it hit her, and she cracked one eye open, grumpily. "What is it?" she mewed grogily. The face of a kit stared at her, two inches away from her own. Bumblekit's face. Bumblekit purred. "You're awake! Now you can finish the story!" Spiderstrike sat up and stretched; she wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep anyways. She yawned, her mouth stretching wide. "Fetch me a good, plump not-breath, child, and I'll finish the story." she mewed. Spiderstrike glanced at her mate, who was still snoring. _Oh, let him sleep. I'll tell the story._

Spiderstrike dragged herself out of the elder's den and onto the sunning rock; StarClan! It was not even dawn yet! How could the little kit be awake already? Speaking of the little kit... Bumblekit dragged a squirrel bigger than himself over to Spiderstrike, then plopped down on top of it, tail swishing exitedly. "Tell me more! Tell me more!" Spiderstrike had to admit; the kit had persistancy. "Fine, fine, where was he?" she mewed. The kit tipped his head, then mewed exitedly, "He was just tackled by a stinking RiverClan cat!" Spiderstrike purred. "Okay, I'll pick up from there."

Spiderstrike sat waiting for the RiverClan patrol to arrive; we were going to teach them a lesson! And the weather was perfect for an ambush; No wind, so they wouldnt smell them; no sun, so it was easier to hide. Now all that remained was the wait... and waiting... and waiting... and- A battle yowl rose from her left; but no RiverClan cats had come yet; so how... it occurred to her in a flash. The weather was good for them, but if RiverClan spotted them first... They've been out ambushed! Spiderstrike leapt up, ready to attack the RiverClan cats. Spiderstrike looked to her right; Stormtalon just got tackled by a hefty RiverClan tom! Yowling, Spiderstrike leapt on the tom's back, her claws tearing into his thick grey pelt. The tom yowled in shock and pain, and rolled over, trapping Spiderstrike underneath him, crushing her with his weight. _Mousedung!_ Cursing herself, Spiderstrike struggled to wiggle from under him, but it seemed impossible to do so with his heavy weight. The tom flipped over and tore his claws into her pelt, growling. "That'll teach you to invade RiverClan, you mang-" He never got to finish his scentance. Stormtalon tackled him off, his muscular pelt gleaming with the blood of another cat, who was fleeing through the forest. "And that'll teach you to hurt her, you -!"

The brown RiverClan cat yelped like a dog and ran off, terrified of the large ShadowClan cat. Stormtalon stood over her and pushed her up. "You okay?" Spiderstrike nodded - though really, she felt as if the whole earth fell upon her. The battle was over quick; with Stormtalon's and Battlestar's battleskills, they made quick work of the Riverclan patrol, who had already all cleared the area. Battlestar beaconed with her tail for us to leave; but she stopped Stormtalon and spoke to him for a while behind the trees. Spiderstrike wondered what they were talking about. She waited up for them, though at a far enough distance so that they couldn't think she was listening in. Momentarily, Battlestar stopped talking, and Stormtalon tipped his head with a thoughtful look, then nodded once. Battlestar purred and they both went their seperate ways. Stormtalon joined up with Spiderstrike, and she leaned towards him. "What was that about?" she whispered. Stormtalon seemed pre-occupied with whatever Battlestar had told him. Stormtalon just shook his head.

Spiderstrike sighed. _Why wouldn't he tell her_ she wondered. _Did I do something wrong?_ After a short travel; it had seemed longer on the way there; they arrived at camp, with the whole camp rejoycing. But she didn't feel like rejoycing at all. Usually, Stormtalon would tell her anything; so since he wasn't telling her this, she was very worried. She was still thinking about it when Willowstream padded up to her, purring. :"Good job" she mewed happily. "You sure taught RiverClan a lesson, didn't you?" Spiderstrike nodded absently. "What's wrong?" Willowstream always knew what to do; maybe she could confide in her. "Well," Spiderstrike began, "After the battle, Battlestar took Stormtalon aside, and they talked for a minute. Stormtalon nodded and joined me. I asked him what they were talkig about, but he didn't answer. He always tells me everything! Why not now?" Willowstream frowned for a minute, then mewed, "Maybe it was just private. You know that sometimes Battlestar takes cats aside and talks to them. He's done it to almost every strong warrior; Vinestripe, Lionpath, and now Stormtalon. It's nothing new. Now come on, you're missing out!" Willowstream sauntered over the the not-breath pile, and picked out a juicy squirrel. She called over "Come on, eat with me!" Spiderstrike wasn't convinced by her explanation, but sighed and joined in anyways. She'll think about it later.

**Author's note: Sorry, sorry, don't kill me! I know I haven't updated in four days, but my computer decided to randomly wipe its hard drive clean, so the three chapters I had up? Gone. ~growls~ So, happy Memorial Day, everyone, and to the reviewers... ~throws plushie of their choice~ Don't worry, not flaming... this time. So, read and review, constructive critism if you have to be mean, okay? Thanks alot!**

**Till next time,**

**Whirlstorm**


	4. S T R E A M P R O B L E M S

"So what happened then?" Bumblekit asked eagerly, ignoring his mother's annoyed calls from the nursery.

"Listen to your mother, Bumblekit." Spiderstrike purred quietly. "She'll get annoyed, and you know how she is when she gets annoyed." And she did get snappy when she was annoyed, too, Firedance did. There she was now, stepping out of the den, her dark ginger pelt shining in the early morning sun, her green eyes glinting.

"Bumblekit!" Firedance mewed sharply. "Stop pestering the elders and get back in here! It's time for your nap!"

"But momma, I'm not even tired!" came Bumblekit's whining reply. Spiderstrike purred softly agian. Kits.

"Listen to Firedance, Bumblekit. I'll still be here later." Spiderstrike nudged Bumblekit towards his mother. "I'll still be here." Bumblekit sighed and trotted off, tail down, to his waiting mother. Firedance wrapped her tail around Bumblekit and led him into the nursery. Oh, how she could remember the day when her own mother did that.

Rosestar and the great Shadowclan deputy, Smokeshadow, stood on High Pine, surveying the camp. Smokeshadow muttered something to Rosestar, who nodded. Smokeshadow leapt down from the tree, his dark grey pelt shining, and he gathered some of the Clan cats; Kestralsong, Rockfall, his brother, and Goldenleaf, one of the oldest warriors. All great hunters. Spiderstrike understood in a moment that Smokeshadow was leading a hunting patrol. Spiderstrike looked over at the not-breath pile and cringed. It was small for the middle of green-leaf, painfully so. Good thing they were going to refill it. It's been a prey-poor greenleaf, in comparison to all the other greenleafs she could remember. She sat there, wondering how many greenleafs she could remember clearly. Nine... ten... she wasn't sure. Of course, that's not saying she didn't remember anything before then; no, she could remember some memories with perfect vivity, ranging from the good; her first kits, painful as that was; to the horrible, that is, Vinestripe's death. Spiderstrike shuddered; oh, yes, she remembered that memory with perfect clearness... Vinestripe taking the job of the elders, and burying his beloved mate; Lionpath's bewildered and grieved face as he alerted the Clan of Vinestripe's death; her seeing Vinestripe's water-soaked body herself, caught on a branch hanging in the river. She could almost remember the whole thing as if she was Vinestripe himself...

_Oh, StarClan, no! Vinestripe gazed at Willowstream's broken and bloody body, lying in the blood-soaked meadow. He knelt down to see if she was still breathing. Oh, that _stupid_ Stormtalon! He lead them into the battle, if Willowstream is dead, _he_ would be responsible! Desperately, Vinestripe listened for signs of breathing..._

-Forward a day-

_Oh, StarClan no, he didn't want to do this. No, StarClan, couldn't she wake up, please just let her be knocked out, perhalps she's still alive, just barely, even after a full... no. She's dead. You must learn to live with it, Vinestripe told himself sternly. He looked up slowly as a tail was layed gently on his shoulder, warming him just a bit. But then he looked at the owner of that tail, and it became like a chunk of ice on his bare skin. It was Stormtalon, gazing at him sympathetically. _

_"Vinestripe," he began, "I-I'm-" He never got to finish the scentance, because Vinestripe silenced him with a glare. _

_ "It's your fault." the light brown tom growled. "It's your fault she's dead. Don't deny it, it's you fault." Stormtalon didn't reply immediately, only looked away sorrowfully. After a while Stormtalon spoke, his voice cracking._

_ "I know, Vinestripe... I know." Stormtalon walked away, his tail so low it was making a furrow in the leaves on the ground, and with his ears so far back it looked one with his head. Vinestripe knew he shouldn't have been so harsh, but he deserved it. Muttering, Vinestripe turned away, looking at his mate one last time. _

_ Rosewhisker - no, Rose__**star **__looked at him and said quietly,"It's time, Vinestripe. She must be buried, according to tradition." Vinestripe turned away, to let the elders bury her, then stopped. Vinestripe's voice shook._

_ "R-Rosestar? C-Can... may I bury her myself?" Rosestar pondered this unorthadox way of doing things, then nodded. "Very well, Vinestripe. Do as you wish." Vinestripe sighed with relief. He got to bury his mate, after all. One final goodbye... or was it so final?_

_ Vinestripe, with a grunt, picked up his mate's broken body alone, and truged slowly to the burial-place, and to the nice, round freshly dug grave, ready for her. Gently, Vinestripe lowered her down into the hole, giving her pelt one final grooming... agian, he wondered; is it so final? Slowly, an epiphiny dawned on Vinestripe. It wasn't final! It wasn't final after all! Concealing his exitment, Vinestripe trudged back into camp, his tail down. Lionpath gave him a sympathetic mew and licked his shoulder. Vinestripe leaned agianst him momentarily, then left to his den, next to Willowstripe's cold bed, and he closed his eyes, darkness falling upon them immediately. Cold, dark, terrifying dreams followed, defying discription. _(aka Im lazy)

_Sleep was supposed to go by fast but this- this sleep never seemed to end. It was like falling forever into the cold, black abyss of depression. But not forever. Finally, Vinestripe woke up to mid-morning sun streaming through the new gaps in the den roof. It was different without Willowstream waking up with him. _But not for long, she won't be,_ he reminded himself. Vinestripe got up, stretched, and walked out into the early morning light. Not yet dawn. No one to see him slinking out of the den. Out of the camp. Vinestripe stealthily waked his final walk to the river. Finally, Vinestripe arrived at his destination. He looked up once more, took in his beloved forest, empty without Willowstream, his other beloved. He inhaled, taking in the numerous scents of life; a squirrel, in the oak above him; ThunderClan, patroling their boarder, eager to prove that they're still strong after The Battle. He looked down at the river, his glittering death bed. _No, don't think of it like that. It's your portal to your beloved._ One last time, he felt the moss beneath his paws, soft and springy, and wet with morning dew. Taking a deep breath, Vinestripe jumped into the river. All it took was a single deep breath, and he saw his beloved face agian._

**Author's note: Hey, all! Finally got done with this chapter, hope you're happy. To my three reviewers... ~throws undead Hollyleaf plushie~ I'm hoping she comes back eventually! (By the way, keep it in a cage at night... you'll thank me) All right, as usual, constructive cricism ONLY, and, Glimmericewood, is this a better dialouge? Well, I'll be updating more frequently, I think, because School's nearly done! ~cheers~**

** 'Till time the next,**

** Whirlstorm**

**Post Script: Hey, everyone! Check out my DA account, Vulpes-Vulpes-Fox, and tell me what you think about the poetry I just published!**


	5. S O S O S O S O S O R R Y G U Y S

Ugh, all right guys, I know I haven't been updating. My computer, after a couple hard drive wipes, decided to finally crash and burn... so... i've written the next chapter four times now. Untill my computer is fixed, do *not* expect updates.

Regretfully yours,

Whirlstorm


End file.
